2009 Thanksgiving event
De 2009 Thanksgiving event is een klein evenement dat gebaseerd is op het Canadees en Verenigde Staten feestdag dat uitgebracht was op 23 november 2009. Het evenement is beschikbaar voor zowel gratis spelers als members. Het evenement werd "zweigend" toegevoegd zonder een bericht op de hoofdpagina en de forums van RuneScape. Thanksgiving 2009 is het tweede Thanksgiving evenement in RuneScape. Het evenement thumb|Een speler die een [[Turkey aanvalt.]] Om het evenement te starten moeten spelers praten met de Cook's Brother in de keuken van het kasteel in Lumbridge. Hij zal uitleggen dat de koks een speciaal recept hebben gekregen dat de kalkoenen sterker en agressiever maakten. Het was eigenlijk de bedoeling om ze smakelijker te maken voor de gasten. De kok zal vervolgens, met toestemming, de speler naar een veld ten noorden van Lumbridge teleporteren, naast de Windmill. De broer van de kok zal dan de speler een "Fabled Gravy of Turkey Slaying taken from the Gravy Boat of Saradomin" geven die hij wilt bewaren voor de apocalyps van de Turkeys. en:2009 Thanksgiving event Eenmaal in het veld, zullen level 138 Turkeys verschijnen die vermoord moeten worden. Door het effect van de gravy, zullen spelers maximaal 199 schade kunnen aanrichten op een turkey. Turkeys zullen bijna geen schade aanrichten, met een maximale hit van 1. Spelers zullen geen Experience krijgen door het aanvallen van de Turkeys, tenzij ze Magic gebruiken. Als de Turkeys verslagen zijn, zal de speler terug moeten keren naar de keuken in het kasteel van Lumbridge. Hier zal de kok je bedanken voor het redden van Thanksgiving en spelers die de Give Thanks emotie nog niet hebben behaald, zullen de emotie krijgen. = Cryptic Clue Fest = het Cryptic Clue Fest is een speciale raadsel-zoeker event gehouden rond het weekend van de 2009 Thanksgiving event elke dag van de 4dagen durende event.zullen er 2 nieuwe raadsels worden gepubliceerd * een NPC raadsel verwijst naar de NPC waar de spelers mee moeten praten ** deze raadsels worden vertelt door de NPC's die mee doen aan de event. * een item raadsel verwijst naar de items die de speler moet mee brengen naar de NPC om hem te doen praten over de event. ** deze raadsels worden gepubliceerd op de officiele RuneScape Forums door jagex moderators. **'Noted items kunnen niet worden gebruikt.' **'het exacte aantal van items moet je in de inventory hebben. als je meer of minder bij hebt zal het niet lukken.' **je mag andere items in je inventory hebben zolang je maar het exacte aantal van de benodigde items mee hebt. als een speler de twee raadsels oplost, dan kunnen ze doorgaan naar de volgende NPC met de juiste items . een speler kan ook alle raadsels op de laatste dag oplossen. de event zal uit het spel worden genomen net iets voor de update van volgende week(3 December 2009), dat wil zeggen dat spelers meer tijd hebben dan de oorspronkelijke 4 dagen om het event te doen. Beloningen Spelers die de Give Thanks emotie nog niet hebben behaald, zullen de emotie krijgen in hun emotie scherm. De beloning van het Cryptic Clue Fest is een magnifying glass, een vergrootglas. Die heeft de optie sleuth waarmee je avonturier rondkijkt door het glas. Zie ook *2008 Thanksgiving event *Holiday events Categorie:Thanksgiving Categorie:Events